


Silver key

by numbika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Kinda, Light Angst, No Genocide Run, One Shot, Sans is Sans, Tumblr Prompt, frisk is nice kid, silver key secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: The human nodded and, after adjusting the cover back on the machine they went to the drawers on the other side of the wall. In the first two, they found various blueprints, all covered with mysterious writing."Sans?"*huh?"I can't read this."The skeleton hesitated for a moment.*yeah, you're not alone with that kid.He lied.





	Silver key

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: https://elfinprompts.tumblr.com/post/185131448056/72-when-someone-dies-you-can-mourn-its-so

The room was clean, but it only made it feel more deserted. The floor was covered in grey tiles and the walls were painted in a pale blue color. Frisk's attention was immediately drawn to the covered machine in the corner.

*come on in, kid. you are welcome and all, but if ya ask me, you won't find any interesting things here.

Sans leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets. He without saying a word watched the little human walk to the faulty machine and shrugged as Frisk turned towards him with a questioning look.

*i've tried to fix it countless times, but for some reason I never succeeded.

"What does it do?"

The device fit into the room perfectly. It had a huge screen, and connected to it was a keyboard which was just as big in comparison. If they stood on their tiptoe, Frisk could get a brief glance at them, but the buttons themselves seemed completely alien to them.

*if I'm guessing right it's used for some kind of travel, though I wouldn't know where to or when to would it take me.

The human nodded and, after adjusting the cover back on the machine they went to the drawers on the other side of the wall. In the first two, they found various blueprints, all covered with mysterious writing.

"Sans?"

*huh?

"I can't read this."

The skeleton hesitated for a moment.

*yeah, you're not alone with that kid.

He lied.

The kid didn't push the thing further. The words the skeleton addressed to them in private the last two times they were alone still rang in their mind. They pulled out the third drawer, now, that seemed to be much more interesting.

"And this?"

*an old memory.

"This badge?" Frisk took out the still shiny object.

*uhun.

"Where is this from?" The child looked at him curiously.

*from an old place.

The human sighed slowly and began to feel as if all their efforts were for nothing. They really hoped to find out a few things about Sans, but the only thing that came out of this room were even more questions.

Finally, they pulled out the last drawer and forget about their doubts. They carefully raised the battered photo album. It was surprising to see how many pictures of Sans were contained within. He seemed happy. Next to him there were several monsters that Frisk didn't know. But before closing it, they noticed that a jutted out of its side. They slowly pulled it out, worrying that the skeleton might try to stop this.

On the drawing, they could just make out the shape of Sans, while the other two were too blurry. A sentence _'don't forget'_ was written in the corner.

The kid turned the paper around in their hands, then looked up at Sans.

"What not to forget?"

The skeleton, now standing next to them, took the old drawing from them.

*...i don't know…

His eyes darkened, his voice and words seemed to change. It was just like back there in the restaurant

***when someone dies, you can mourn. it’s so much harder when someone just disappears**.

The temperature of the room seemed to drop, chilling the air.

"Sans...?" Frisk backed away from the drawer, towards the door.

*and the worst part is that I don't even know who disappeared.

"Sans, can you hear me?"

The small white dots returned to the skeleton's eyes and focused his attention on the human.

*yeah, sorry kid. I think I need some extra sleep.

Rubbing his skull and smiled at the child, who nodded in response, but continued backing away.

*so...i hope your whole time travel thing was worth it just to look in here. a very few managed to do it...

Sans shrugged with a false smile.

*well practically no one wanted to, so it's no surprise.

Frisk uncertainly folded their arms in front of them, shifting their weight from one foot to another. "Can I help…somehow?"

"Sans? SANS WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LAZY-BONE?" Papyrus's voice come from somewhere close.

The skeleton smiled and stepping closer to Frisk, he kindly ruffled their hair.

*nah, but thanks kiddo. let's go, Papyrus must have finished his latest spaghetti miracle.

"But…"

*don't sweat it kid...especially since I can't do it either.

He giggled and gestured to the child.

*come on, Frisk. let's not waste any more time on forgotten memories.

"...all right." Frisk glanced back towards the room once again and then stepped beside the skeleton. They took his hand and together, they stepped out of the house main entrance.


End file.
